The Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG) which is a project of the Northern California Cancer Program (NCCP) is a new cooperative clinical trials group whose aim is to conduct multi-disciplinary clinical research projects against a wide range of human malignancies. The NCOG will consist of a mix of university oncology centers, community oncology centers and armed forces oncology centers, restricted within geographic region of NCCP, which includes Northern California and Northwestern Nevada. The major attributes of NCOG will be 1) regional, cancer center based, membership, 2) co-equal representation of all therapeutic modalities, 3) disease orientation, and 4) community outreach. The group will initially undertake 36 protocols in tumors such as breast cancer, gastrointestinal cancer, lung cancer, genitourinary cancer, ovary cancer, head and neck cancer, CNS tumors, acute leukemia, multiple myeloma and pediatric tumors. The protocols will include innovative approaches such as hyperalimenation, and radio-sensitizers integrated into a combined modality therapeutic attack. Strict emphasis will be placed on innovative sequences of various modalities, especially radiotherapy and chemotherapy and on pathologic staging to delineate high risk recurrence group. Sophisticated statistical analysis and pathology review will be an integral part of all studies.